Desperately Falling
by DizzyRedhead
Summary: Natara's view on love. Malatara.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love had always seemed easy. You meet some guy, you go out with him, you fall in love. But for some reason that I can't explain, for the longest time I couldn't. I couldn't trust a guy, couldn't go out with one, and definitely couldn't fall in love. Maybe it was because I hurt Shawn, and then was hurt by him. Maybe it was because Oscar broke my heart, and then I broke his.

With Mal, everything is different. I can tell him everything and anything. I can be confident he tells me everything. He loves me for who I am, and I love him more than anything else in the world. He is everything I'm not- and so much more. I can't help but melt when I look into his ocean blue eyes, the ones I picture my own child someday having. I wish there were words to truly descripe the way I feel about him, the way I love him. He is truly the only person who has ever had all my love.

That is until today, when a fuzzy image of our baby on an ultrasound machine stole my heart. And I can't wait to see his face when I tell him.

**I know I should be focusing on "Finding You," but this idea just came to me. What do you think, continue worthy?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Natara Williams_

I glance down at my finger, looking at my engagement and wedding rings. I remember that day Mal proposed as if it was yesterday.

_The fireflies lit up the night in a way that no man-made light could. The golden yellow light reflected off of the calm ocean water, shining in a peculiar way that I have never seen before. The sun was just setting, the ocean turning orange and pink in the distance. The soft sand lay beneath us; and I was too lost in Mal's eyes to hear the city noise behind us. _

_ He looked me in the eye, brushed my hair to the side of my face, then pulled a ring and said those four little, unforgettable words: "Will you marry me?"_

Of course, being sane, I said yes. I am still as in love with him as the say he proposed, as the day we got married.

The door to our apartment opens, and Mal walks in, coming home from work.

"Hey beautiful," he says, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Mal?"

"Yes?" I take his hand and rest it gently on my flat abdomen.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper, my two words speaking volumes, our eyes saying more than every language ever could. Mal's eyes sparkle with happiness, as I can't help but grinning ear to ear.

And in that moment I know, our baby will be the most loved child on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Natara Fallon_

I have another doctor's appointment in an hour, to find out the gender of the baby. I'm fourteen weeks along; and a small protrusion has formed on my lower abdomen.

I no longer suffer from morning sickness, but regardless I don't feel very well. Mal and I watch the clock, as the minute hand seems to move slower with each given moment. Finally two o'clock comes, and I grab my purse, excitedly ready to find out the gender of our baby.

The nurse calls us in, and then we wait fifteen minutes for the doctor. He runs some tests, and he takes out the ultrasound machine, and squeezes the cool blue jelly on to my stomach. After fawning over the image of our baby, the doctor tells Mal and I that the next test requires a small amount of blood. He takes the blood, and informs us that he will be in contact with us to discuss the results.

Then he leaves, and the nurse prints out the ultrasound, showing us the baby and pointing out its head, and then its feet, and then showing us what enables us to stop referring to our child as "it."

We're expecting a little girl.

* * *

Hours later, the phone rings. Knowing immediately from the caller ID that it is my doctor, I pick up, anxious to hear the results of my tests.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Fallon. I have good news and bad news."

My stomach churns at the words "bad news." I instinctively place my free had over my slightly rounded abdomen, as if to protect it. But by the tone of Doctor Relatricem's voice, I know I might not be able to.

* * *

Later that same night, lay in bed, unable to sleep, unable to close my eyes. All because I'm afraid of what could happen to my baby. The good news, the screening showed no sign of Down's Syndrome…..the bad news….

"Nat, are you okay?" Asks Mal turning toward me.

I know I should answer him, and I know deep down telling him is for the best, but I just can't bring myself to speak. I blink back the tears, and whisper in his ear what the doctor told me four hours ago.

"I was diagnosed with Rubella."

**So I know I've taken all of forever and a half to update, sorry about that. The doctor's name seems really weird, I know. But the name has a meaning, see if you can figure out what it is. Anyway, I wanted to mention that the Cause of Death fanfic archive has reached over 500 stories! **

**Review Replies:**

**(Chapter 2 Reviews)**

**AKgel2001: thanks!**

**mozzi-girl: I do try to make my chapters "awwww" worthy. ;)**

**nat157: Thank you! That's so sweet of you to say!**

**Guest 3: here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Natara Fallon_

The day the Mal proposed to me was one of the happiest in my life. That was three years ago. We were married the following June. And four weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant. Yesterday I was diagnosed with rubella. My eyes travel up and down the computer screen again, reading the email from the OB/GYN again.

"_Rubella can cause deafness, blindness, mental retardation, small head size, heart problems, and other serious problems in the infant. As for you, rubella will be physically taxing for you and can possibly cause miscarriage. You will be treatable after the birth, and at the point we will use several tests for the newborn, including the NIHSP."_

I have another twenty-six weeks before my due date. Twenty-six weeks to avoid miscarriage. Twenty-six weeks to pray and hope for a healthy baby. I feel so helpless. So alone. I just wish this could all be over already.

_Mal Fallon_

Natara hasn't a word all day. She's violently sick, so she's been in bed all day, with a bucket beside her. But that's not what's been worrying me. She has just been blankly staring at the wall; all day her eyes have glistening with tears, but never once has she let one fall. Suddenly, she screams my name, piercing the silence allowing it to crumble. "Mal!"

The adrenaline in my courses through my blood; my heart beat exponentially rising. Nothing else matters now. When I get to our bedroom, the sheets of our bed are soaked with blood.

**I'm sorry for taking forever and a half to update; fanfiction hasn't been my main priority. **

**Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl: there are well over 500 stories now!**

**CauseOfDeathLover13: thank you so much!**

**Brunette Dream: thank you!**

**My Quiet Riot: thank you so much!**

**MaltaraForever11: thank you so much, that's very sweet and means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mal Fallon_

_The car spun around in a three hundred sixty degree angle- the tires protesting with an audible shriek. Natara's head hit against the dashboard. I couldn't do anything but steer the car in a futile attempt to regain control. The other driver has already collided against a bike rack. He was higher than a damn kite. Not that I had time to think about that. Hell, my wife was slumped over in my car because of this idiot. _

_-Present-_

I focus on the now, wiping the memory of the accident out of my mind. I have one goal now: get Natara to the hospital and save her and the baby. The car accident was seven months ago. Natara…Natara had been…..oh, never mind.

I take the squad car so I can turn on the lights and siren and get there more quickly. I just hope that there won't be a repeat of seven months ago…..

_Genevieve Collins_

My children have collected the most amazing treasures for me, the hearts of their artworks, the masks which they covered the stains, the bones and the eyes, but yet none are worthy. A successor must be chosen. He is a wise one indeed, but he knows nothing of _my _craft. She however; she is the one I want. The scholar. Natara Williams Fallon. But, she is strong in her resolve. I wonder how strong a baby would be.

_Mal Fallon_

I push through the amassment of people on the emergency room holding Natara bridal style because of the bleeding and her current immobility.

"Help! Please, my wife needs help!" I yelled as I rushed in. Several nurses helped me lay Natara on a gurney, all while asking me questions.

"Has she eaten today?"

"Does she have a history of low blood or high blood sugar?"

"Are there any hereditary diseases we should know about?"

"Is she allergic to any medication?"

"Is she pregnant?

My mind swirled in a million and one directions, I had no idea what to say. I held Natara's hand as they pushed her down the hallway and answered their questions, my mind on the single most important person- no people in the room. Natara and our baby.

_-One Hour Later-_

"Mr. Fallon?"

I stand, approaching the doctor. He looks like a fifteen year old and has short cut blond hair and green eyes.

"Your wife is fine, it appears that she has had some cervical ectropion, although that is nothing serious and she will recover on her own."

I sigh in relief. My job can be terrifying, but nothing scares me more than losing Natara. Nothing.

_Genevieve Collins_

Today, the plan has been set. The wheels are in motion, and in few months' time, the successor will be mine, the child of the scholar, the brilliant one. The baby of Natara Williams Fallon and Malachi Fallon.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck around in the process of this story. I'll be out of school soon, so I'm hoping I can make better update time. **

**Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl- thank you, and I tried to make this one longer!**

**FeliciaTheGoat- that's very sweet and thank you for your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Natara Fallon_

Staring at the full body mirror, I search for any hint of a baby bump. Nothing. I wish I was farther along, so I could have more assurance. More of a safety net. A bigger chance for the baby. Last time…last time is something I never want to repeat.

_Genevieve Collins_

This incompetent fool can't work any faster? He must be able to hack into a hospital and take records faster. Shouldn't names be worth something? Why call the fool 'Kingfisher?'

"June?" He looks up from the illuminated screens to me. The name he knows me by brings up memories of the past…when I was a…different person.

"What, fool?" He smirks with arrogance and satisfaction.

"It is done."

* * *

_Mal Fallon_

I gasp for breath, coughing up blood and trying to decide whether I should focus on trying to breathe or trying to stop the bleeding. Then I realize- she's not here. I push the broken-in door out of the way, screaming her name. No response. Then I see her- lying on the ground, still and motionless, her hands over her abdomen.

And that was when I woke up. Checking my alarm clock, it's about two thirty. In the morning. I haven't had that dream in months. I guess I'm just nervous about the baby. When the accident happened, Natara had been four months pregnant. Later, at the hospital, they told us that she had miscarried. She wasn't sad, wasn't angry, she just was cold and emotionless. For weeks she went about like nothing had happened, ignoring the looks of pity and not caring, all of it her trying to cope.

But inside, I could tell she was breaking. When Blaise announced that she and Jeremy were engaged, she fell apart. I don't really understand why, I think she just wasn't ready to be happy again. But I'll leave the profiling to her.

**Hey, just wanted to put this out there in the Universe, if you like cause of death go check out "Unknown" by HopelessRomantic1994 the story's great! **

**Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl: thanks so much!**

**FeliciaTheGoat: thanks, that means a lot! J**


End file.
